Searching multiple sources (e.g., web sites, repositories, databases, etc.) returns a variety of search results. These search results need to be sorted or ranked when presenting them to the user. Ideally, the results are sorted or ranked in terms of what the searcher most desires to see as a result of the search the searcher initiated. One common method of sorting and ranking web search results involves pre-indexing the web sites to indicate factors such as links, frequency of terms of interest, etc. Search result rankings are determined based on comparing the pre-indexed results between the search results. However, pre-indexing all of the content is a processing and storage intensive effort. In addition, comparing pre-indexed results provides no flexibility to account for a searcher's preferences. For example, when performing a search for medical information, a computer programmer searcher may have a preference for lay medical information sources whereas a medical researcher searcher may have a preference for medical library or journal repository sources. It would be better if search results could be sorted or ranked without the use of pre-indexed results and, instead, could be sorted or ranked to include preferences based on the searcher.